geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Splash mountains stalker
Splash Mountain was my favorite ride at Disney World's Magic Kingdom as it is very well made and creative with all its great animatronics and decorations. Back then I always would go there with my parents in the same ride vehicle and nothing was out of the ordinary. Well, until we went back to the Magic Kingdom in 2018. My parents thought I was mature enough to go on a ride alone so we split up. It was 11 pm. I was at Splash Mountain and my parents were at Space Mountain. Luckily the line wasn't that long and I sat in the ride's vehicle with complete strangers. Sometimes the lights would flicker as the ride started, but it was too late to go back. The cheery song filled my brain with memories of my childhood and I was happy to see this marvelous ride once again. Halfway through the lights flickered faster than before and the song of the ride sounded glitched out. This frightened me and the strangers seemed concerned. I knew that someone was watching us as we arrived to the big drop. The vehicle stopped dead on its track, the lights completely shut off, and the animatronics stopped working. The warning message started playing and we remained seated and waited. The strangers decided to leave the ride's vehicle in frustration and they walked down. I tried to warn them not to but they just ignored me. As they were at the bottom I heard them scream for a short time and everything got silent. There I was alone. I started hearing footsteps stepping on water a few yards away from me, and I smelled something wretched from the bottom of the cave before the drop. I refused to look behind me as I thought I would see a demon of some kind. The footsteps came even closer, then it stopped. This was when I closed my eyes in terror as I heard its maniacal laugh. Whoever was there started to cut the vehicle from the back of it with an axe at some point. I'm sure that he was on all fours as he crawled towards my seat and he said, Do you want to visit my little den!? I stayed silent, praying for the ride to restart, and it did. The lights turned on and the animatronics moved again. The man behind me screamed and ran to the bottom of the elevated cave for some reason. I turned around and it wasn't a man... it was a dirty orange humanoid fox holding an axe with red liquid. It looked like the animatronic fox in the ride's storyline, but it had no clothes and it looked too realistic to be an animatronic. I finally arrived at the end and I ran away from this ride as fast as possible. My parents waited for me, relieved of the fact that I survived this murderer. I never heard any news about the murder afterwards as if they decided to cover it up. They most likely did it to keep the park opened because if police would have known, the park would have been closed. Well, at least that's what I think. And me and my parents never split up again, that's for sure. Category:Scary Category:Creepypasta Category:Disney